


findapenpal.com

by enticingmoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Far Away, Georgewastaken, I wanted to wrap it up quickly, Letters, M/M, Rushed, cute and short, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enticingmoon/pseuds/enticingmoon
Summary: dream was tired of the same old, so he wanted to try something new.-I'm really sorry in advance because the ending is really rushed and bad, but also I just wanted to be done writing this book. If there is any inconsistencies or grammar errors, I'm sorry I never spell check or reread anything. I also take criticism so just let me know about anything I should work on! Thanks!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. something new

dream leans back into his chair, sighing. he did the same things everyday, he's getting tired of it. his days were repetitive, boring. he wanted to do something fun, exciting. he wanted to try something new. what was there to do?

he got on his computer, searching for fun and exciting things to do. he didn't find anything particularly interesting. it all costs too much money, like traveling. he was almost out of options, desperately trying to find something he'd like.

scrolling, clicking multiple websites. there was nothing that caught his eye, all these websites were filled with the same suggestions. he became frustrated, jaw clenched. not finding any results made dream feel hopeless. 

fed up with websites, he tried youtube. he thought that was a good place to find refreshing things to do. he searched the same prompt, praying there were different results. the newly loaded page was filled with many options, which relieved him. he scrolled through to find a lengthy video, he was excited. 

he clicked on one that was eye-catching, made by a female creator. he had high expectations for this video, it looked promising. the bright and flashy colors caught him off guard, flinching. he didn't want to wait, skipping the intro entirely. 

she was suggesting things that he'd already disapproved, which upset him. "not you too." 

the female creator had already said four 'new' ideas, he was very close to clicking off the video. but, the fifth idea was one he hadn't heard yet. he leaned closer to the computer, listening attentively to what she was saying. 

"...fifth idea! you should try to get a pen pal! it's super easy to do! you go this website I put in the description and you get matched with someone random from anywhere around the world! you send letters back and forth, making new friends if you're lucky! it's also a cheaper option for people who don't have a ton of money to spend, but still want to try something new! you should give it a try!"

his eyes widen, he thought it wasn't a bad idea. it was something within his budget, it also looked fun. it was almost perfect, but he was skeptical. "there's no way you'll get matched up someone good, right?" 

he didn't have anything to lose, so he went to her description, clicking on the website. "findapenpal.com? how convenient that there's a website called exactly that."

he hesitantly clicked website, leading him to a new tab. the page was pretty straightforward, he shifts his mouse and clicks on the 'find a penpal' tab, questions immediately flashing on his screen. they were basic questions about his name, age, if he lived in the us, if he was okay with getting matched with people from certain places.

after answering ten questions, he was directed to a page that prompted him to wait as they matched him with a penpal, that it would take anywhere from ten minutes to an hour. he was nervous, he didn't know if this would work. he tried and that's all that mattered.

he watched youtube videos to pass the time, checking frequently if he'd gotten his match yet. he was becoming more anxious than he expected. he didn't want some creepy dude, they'd have each other's addresses and that wouldn't sit well with him. 

maybe he should've thought more about this, but he can also just close the tab if he gets matched with some weirdo. thoughts race through his head, trying to focus on the video he was watching. he shakes his head, switching to the other tab. 

the screen flashed bright blue, stating he's been matched. he perks up, jittery. he clicks the 'show my penpal' button, loading a new fresh page. his legs shake anxiously, he didn't know what to expect. his heart was beating out of his chest.

he skims over the now loaded page, the profile of his match emerges abruptly. it read that the person's name is george, they were from the uk, and that they're twenty four. there was also an address attached, only accessible by messaging the profile asking for it. he hovers his keyboard, unsure about what to start off with.

he ended up going with something simple. 

_hello, I got matched with you. I wanted to know if I could have your address so I can send you a letter._

it showed text bubbles, meaning the person was typing back. he was nervous, he'd never thought he'd be doing something like this. he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

_oh, hello. I can see your profile. nice to meet you. my address is x! I expect to receive a letter soon, goodbye!_

he was satisfied with the automated response, writing down the address swiftly and closing out the tab entirely. he let out a deep breath, not sure where to start. should he write the letter first? that should be the first thing, right?

he sat still in his chair, thinking about things he could write to this person. he eventually got up, retrieving sheets of paper, an envelope, and a pencil. he thought it be easier to start with the envelope, so that's what he did. he wrote everything neatly, he wanted it to be readable.

the envelope looked bland, only having his name and address. he wanted it to look nice, he wanted to make a good first impression. he got up from his chair once again, looking for markers and stickers. he found markers with no trouble, but couldn't seem to find any stickers.

"i'm sure drista has left some here before, where did I put them?" he shuffled around, searching and searching.

he looked in his living room, kitchen, and his bedroom. there weren't in sight, dream trying his best to remember where he left them. "oh, wait. did I leave in one of the drawers by my desk?" 

he walks to his bedroom, opening his drawers and sifting through them. he looked through the last drawer, hitting the jackpot. "yes! I still have them! thank god."

he looks at the tiny sheets of stickers, thinking about which would look good. he wasn't sure if his penpal would like these kind of stickers, but it's worth a shot. he sat down, grabbing a marker and getting to work.

dream decorated it with faces, flowers, and many doodles. he added fruit stickers to the envelope, the only ones that didn't look overly girly. he liked how it turned out, setting it aside for later. now, came the hard part. he had to write a letter to someone he's never met. 

he couldn't think of much to write. he didn't know what would be considered revealing too much information, as well as boundaries his penpal might have that he had no knowledge about. he was stressing out, he couldn't help it.

he sat there, sheet after sheet, not having a clue what to write. he didn't want to seem rude or mean in his letter, he just didn't know how to word it to not sound that way. he chose to calm down, taking a break for a second. 

dream was sleepy, all he wanted was to be drowned by the warmth of his comforter. the letter can wait a couple of hours. his bed was the only thing on his mind.


	2. the letter

new day, the morning has come yet again. dream woke up from his slumber, feeling well rested which is a first. the first thing he thought about was about the sheets of paper that littered the floor, how messy his room became in only one afternoon. 

he didn't want to clean his room, he didn't want to pick up the paper. he just got up, and sat straight at his desk. he stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him, his fresh mind blank from any sort of thought. 

he hesitantly picked up his dull tipped pencil, ready to continue his letter. his mind was blank, he couldn't seem to think of anything. usually, his thoughts speedily cloud his mind. today was different. he played some music, hoping that'll help.

the sheet of paper laid there, untouched. he eventually gives up, using the internet to find something clever and cool to write. there were many good letter starters, specifically for people who were new to the concept of penpals.

that seemed to help dream a lot as he his scribbles were sprawled all over the sheet. he wanted his thoughts on paper, he thought it'll help come up with good ideas. he felt confident that he could make a good letter now. it's only morning but the day was getting better already.

writing made him hungry, so he ordered food. he was thinking about cool ideas while his food came, his mind drifting from the letter to the penpal. he didn't a single thing about the penpal besides the basics, yet here he was stressing over a letter to said penpal. he laughed, he hopes his penpal can feel the effort and intentions within his letter.

he was zoned out, only the ringing of his doorbell brought him back. he got up, shuffling to the door. he smiled, getting the meal, and thanking the delivery driver. he closes the door softly, setting his food onto the table. he opens the bag, the contents inside making his stomach grumble. 

he watches youtube videos as he eats, his light laughter echoing through his home. he sits at the table for twenty more minutes, eating and laughing are the only things dream was doing. he finishes, throwing his trash away. he then walks up to his room, slouching in his chair. he spends all of his days in his chair, but he doesn't mind.

he's faced with the same dilemma, struggling with what to write. he knows what he wants to write, just not sure how to express it on paper. he was having a hard time, but he didn't give up. he didn't want to give up because it's difficult, that's not who he is. he sighs, he's trying his best.

"what if my penpal is waiting for my letter and i'm just sitting here? I need to hurry up, they need my letter. I can't disappoint them." he focuses, feeling better.

dream uses his scribbles and mind to figure out what to write. he ends up writing something polite, but sweet. he doesn't want to scare away his penpal, he wants to greet them with open arms. he's confident that they'll like it, maybe enough to send one back.

_to my penpal george,_

_hello, it's nice to meet you! you gave me your address on the penpal website! my name is dream and i'm twenty two! I also live in the us but you know this stuff already! i'd like to know more about you as well! I want to use this letter to ask you about things I don't know about you. you don't have to answer all of them, i'd just thought you'd like options!_   
_question one, do you have any pets?_   
_question two, what's life like in the uk (i've never been)?_   
_question three, do you have any boundaries? boundaries being things you don't want to be asked about, or things you don't like. i'd like to know, i'd hate to make you feel uncomfortable._   
_last question! are you very social? do you have a lot of friends? I guess that's two but they're tied together. thank you for giving me this opportunity, this is all very new to me and I really appreciate it. much love from the us, of course!_

_p.s. here's also a photo of my cute cat, it's a treat! haha_

_with sincerity, dream! :)_

he was pleased with his letter, he liked how he wrote it. he thought it needed some color, something special. he added a photo of his cat, who doesn't live with him but he loved all the same. he also added some random doodles and stickers, just like the envelope so they match.

he got up, stretching out. there was a feeling he'd never felt before, a feeling of accomplishment. he was actually able to do something out the ordinary, he actually went through with it, he felt good. now, it was time to send it off to the uk. he was excited, he was actually able to finish it in one day, almost. 

he got dressed quickly, taking his keys and phone, heading out the door. he drove with awful pop music blaring, humming along. after only a couple minutes, he made it to the postal office. he walked in, waiting patiently in the line of people in front of him. 

dream stood there for no longer than ten minutes, paying for the letter to be sent abroad. he then walked out, his energy was like no other. he felt like a new man, all because of that one letter he sent. he doesn't even know if he'll get a response, but the fact that he tried to change his boring routine makes him joyful.

he didn't think he would feel this accomplished, he thought it would be hard to change something so consistent. he was pleasantly surprised, he was ready. the thing on his mind is his penpal's letter. would he even get one? probably not, but it doesn't hurt to believe.


	3. getting to know him

days had passed since dream sent the letter, but he wasn't _that_ worried. he lives in the uk, that takes a long time, right? he didn't think about it too much. it's not like he stayed in his living room at the same time everyday, waiting for the mailman to come or anything.

he'd either be in the living room, or in his bedroom. all he could do was wait, which is so agonizingly painful. he wanted to make a new friend, try something new. maybe this was his sign to stay the same, to not change anything.

he still had himself convinced that it's only because it's coming from the uk. as if he couldn't get more insane. he didn't want to admit that this penpal thing was a failure. he couldn't let himself give up so easily. he knew better than that. 

all he had to do was wait, this was the _first_ letter. he couldn't be upset, he knows it isn't his penpal's fault. the only things he did was lay in bed, spend hours on his phone. he scrolled through social media, he watched videos, he even played minecraft when he had enough energy. 

he'd been eating unhealthily, not a care in the world. he's been care-free, it's almost alarming. don't even start with hygiene, it's horrendous. he thought this would make him more open to trying new things, but it's been doing the opposite.

today he chose to not be so unproductive, to actually do something worthwhile. he got up as usual, going to take a shower that he's needed for quite some time. he needed to wash away all the disappointment, all the shame. he felt guilty that he couldn't do more.

he got out feeling no different than before. he wasn't exactly looking forward to getting mail today, nothing good came from it. he dried himself off, changing briefly. he went outside to check the mail, sighing. he opened his mailbox, an assortment of mail inside. he grabbed them all and walked back inside.

he looked through them, not seeing the letter. he's about to throw the mail on he counter before he realizes there's a brown envelope with his name handwritten on it. his eyes widen, snatching the envelope and running straight to his bedroom. was this the letter he'd been expecting this whole time? 

dream felt very anxious, he didn't want to have high expectations but he couldn't help himself. the handwriting was pretty, and there was cute doodles and puppy stickers scattered across. he smiled, even if it wasn't the letter even though the stickers and doodles confirmed it, he liked how pretty it was.

he opened the envelope carefully, not wanting to tear nor rip it. this delicacy is something he wants to cherish, his first envelope. his hands were becoming clammy, but he ignored it as he continues opening it. he finally gets it open, no tears, and peeks at the contents inside.

he saw two brown tinted sheets of paper, so he pulled it out cautiously. he attentively inspects it, not wanting to miss a single detail. after doing so, he let out a deep breath, opening the letter. it read, 

_to my penpal dream_

_hello, I hope you're doing well i'm also fine to answer all your questions, ask away if you'd like. you can form your opinions of me from this but i'll try to answer as honest as I can._

_do I have any pets? I have 2 pets! I have a cat and a dog! I attached photos of them both, they're adorable! (I also thought your cat was pretty cute.)'  
'the second question was, what's life like in the uk? my life is pretty normal, just like yours, but it's always quite boring haha._  
_next question, do I have any boundaries? no, I don't. I find that letting a stranger know everything about you is quite therapeutic, you should try it (only if you're comfortable, of course.)_  
_last question for me was, am I very social? and do I have a lot of friends? well for one, i'm not very social. i'm actually very shy and lonely in person, which is quite sad. I have no friends, secondly. I can only wish to find people that don't think i'm weird, but that's lame. I enjoy being by myself so I don't really need anyone else's presence, if that makes sense._

_anyways, I have a couple questions as well. I am very blunt on paper, so I apologize for that in advance but the questions are,_

_one, where in the us do you reside in?_  
_two, why did you decide to find a penpal?_  
_three, are you a softy or a more blunt type of guy like me?_  
_four, do 'you' have any boundaries?_

_i'll feel bad if you do and I make you uncomfortable. I also write a lot, I can write endlessly, so if you prefer shorter letters, i'll respect your wishes. trust me, when you first start writing, it's hard coming up with things to write but once you get comfortable with the person, it's so much easier, I promise._

_I hope we can be friends, i'd like that a lot. i've ever only gotten creeps as penpals so this is quite a different experience for me. also, if you aren't okay showing your face or anything, that's fine! I am okay with it so if you want to know what I look like, just let me know. i'm really bad with figuring out the intent of a question or statement, so if I take something the wrong way please correct me. now, please go to the second sheet now, thank you._

he chuckles, but doing as the letter tells him. he finds this guy intriguing, writing ten times more than he did. he thought this is cool, maybe he should write more as well.

_I see you're now on the second page, nice. but what I was saying before was, you can pretty much ask me anything about any topic. nothing is off limits, except my phone number. I know we can just text but this is better, I prefer this more. i'm sorry if this was more than you expected, you don't have to write me back if you choose not to! that's fine. i'm glad to have been able to write back, that's always a pleasure. I really liked the way you decorated your envelope and letter, it made me want to do it too so yeah haha. you seemed very polite in your letter though, so I appreciate that._

_I think this could be the start of something incredible, you seem pretty chill. you can also just call me george, no need to put penpal in front. I only did it so you wouldn't be caught off guard. you don't have to stress out over a letter, you can send it at any time. i'll accept it with open arms if you let me. but, one tip when it comes to writing...also make sure you know why you're writing. if there's no reason, maybe it isn't for you._

_thank you for writing to me, I am glad I was able to give your first penpal experience. I shall try my best to make this the best experience yet. I hope to make this a comfortable to express your feelings, everything you write is safe with me. I know this is so long and dumb, but I want to let you know that i'm just a regular guy who's looking for something fun to do._

_(p.s. I hope you check out my pets hehe)_

_(p.p.s make sure to write everything you want because it'll take a couple of days for it to reach me, which is why mine was so long. sorry.)_

_with a smile, george! :)_

this was a such a sweet letter, dream's heart was warmed. he didn't expect such this, he was honestly surprised. he knew it was worth sticking around for this long, he appreciated every word written on the pages. he held the sheets of paper close to him, he felt appreciated. 

he checked the envelope to see two polaroid photos of both of his penpal's pets. he smiled brightly, he thought they both were extremely cute. there was also something else, he smiled even harder when he noticed what it was. it was a cute dog sticker. 

dream let out a hearty laugh, how cute was it that his penpal who's so shy sent him a sticker? he thought it was really heartwarming. he couldn't believe someone like this existed, how...adorable? he shook his head, bringing his attention to the letter again.

he reread the letter a couple of times, taking it all in. he thought about everything in it, laughing at some parts. dream needed to make sure he understood everything before even thinking about writing back. he was so jittery just thinking about his penpal spending so much time writing this just for him. this was so kind of him, he's been wanting this more than he thought.


	4. a heartfelt message

dream had spent almost an hour reading and reading the same letter over and over. he couldn't seem grasp the concept of this in the beginning, but now he loves it and hopes to write to his penpal soon. he wants to write something sweet back, his penpal george deserves it. 

he thinks his penpal has a hard time expressing himself verbally, but is good at writing his feelings. dream understands, he's the same. the energy that was emitted from the letter was so soft, he felt like george was a friend for years. he's so considerate, but he does seem confused. 

it seemed like his penpal has never had friends, but there's no way. a guy so kind and considerate has to have friends. maybe that's a question he can add to his letter. he wants to know so much about his penpal, he just gives off a certain vibe. he also wonders what his penpal could sound like? dream had many questions, but unsure if it would be bothersome to add them. he'd probably end up using many pages, his curiosity would eat him up.

he wanted to write something that could be remembered, something with weight. there's so many thoughts that raced through his mind, he needed paper to keep it contained. he raced to his desk, grabbing a sheet of paper and scribbling all his thoughts.

would he even be able to put his own thoughts on paper? he wasn't sure this time, it wanted it to seem genuine as possible. he didn't know how to properly explain his thoughts onto paper in a nice and gentle way. not sure what to in this situation, he chose to watch youtube to calm himself down.

he sat there for what only felt like fifteen minutes, but it was actually two hours. his mind was blank, clear of everything that had happened earlier. in all honestly, dream didn't know what he could possibly write back.

he was so insecure in his writing abilities, he didn't think he could portray his emotions accurately. he already felt connected to his penpal, how would he explain that without sounding weird? should he even mention it?

he wasn't sure where to start, just like the first time he tried this. he kept his scribbles from last time, so that's helpful. he wanted to be nothing but sincere, so he had to think about his words very carefully. he sat there, deep in thought.

this was harder than it seemed, it stressed dream more than he expected. this was the only the second time, so he just needed to calm down. this wasn't going to get him anywhere. was there any way he could thank his penpal without sounding like a complete creep?

his thoughts, they were all over the place just as before. he gave up with trying to write his best, choosing to just write normally and tell his penpal the intention. dream needed to just let his hand on the paper, and whatever happens, happens. 

he thought back to what george had wrote, his writing tip and his suggestions. he shouldn't stress himself out, and he should know why he's writing back. he knew why he writing, he just needed to let the ink flow onto the paper.

pencil in hand, he started writing away. dream was not sure what he was writing, but he wrote what he thought, anyway. he made sure to let his penpal know that he did this with no thought about it, and that the letter was meant to be heartfelt. he ended up using two pages like his penpal. he wanted everything to be known.

he was pleased, he thought that should be just fine. he retrieved an envelope, decorating it differently than before. he was beaming that he didn't stress out and just wrote what his heart thought. he knew this would be a memorable letter, there was a lot to read.

_to george,_

_I wanted to let you know beforehand that this is meant to be heartfelt and with good intentions, so don't take anything the wrong way. but, anyway, you wrote a lot in your previous letter so I thought it would make sense that I do the same. I also will answer all your questions, and I will write something else but that's towards the end._

_I think that you seem like a reserved person, which is totally okay! I really think you'd make a great friend, you have a very positive energy which radiates from your letters. you're shy, I understand that, but maybe one day when you're feeling extra bold, you just outside and be yourself. I know it's harder than it seems, but if you believe, it will happen. you're also very sweet in your writing, which I think is cute. there's many ways I can compliment your letter, but this would be too long haha._

_the energy you have is one of a kind, it could be felt through a letter...words. that's something special, you could be an author. how is it possible for shyness to be written? it's obvious you're shy from the way you write, you know. I didn't think at all before I wrote this so yeah, it might seem weird but i'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I think you're really cool as well._

_before I finish that, i'll answer your many questions! I will try to answer as honestly as possible. okay, so, one is where do I reside in? the answer is in Florida, a state in the us._

_two, why did I decide to find a penpal? I had nothing interesting to do in my life, it felt so repetitive. I was searching for new things to do that were cheap. this came up and I was intrigued, I wanted to try it. that's how I got here!_

_three, am I a softy or a more blunt type of guy? I think i'm more of a softy, but I can blunt if I want to be. I prefer being more gentle to people, that's the best approach. I naturally care for people than others, but I also have a harder time making friends because of that. but, it is what it is._

_do **I** have any boundaries? being honest, no. I am completely okay with any questions or anything. I think you're trustworthy so I don't mind what you ask or tell me. your letters are also safe with me. I think that there's no reason to hide anything, it's going to come to light eventually, you know?_

_like I was saying before, I think we could be something really interesting. the letter you wrote me remind me of an old friend wanting to catch up on old times, it's really well written. I really like your style of writing, it's comforting. I didn't think i'd be writing this to someone so far away, but praise is given where it's deserved._

_I hope i'll be able to open up more by the next letter, right now i'm a little nervous to go deeper. this being new to me and all, for something that seemed so sketchy at first doesn't seem so bad. you've made this so much better, not gonna lie. also, would it be a good idea to get another penpal? is it hard to get more than one? just curious._

_but, anyways, this is really cool to just be able to write to someone from the uk. i'm sure you have an accent too, right? what kind of accent is it? that must be neat, huh? my accent is so boring, compared to yours. this is just sad on my part, why did I have to live in the us? a cool accent sounds like a ton of fun._

_also, what were you doing before you wrote back? I was reading your letter over and over, I loved reading it. I was also doing a much of other random stuff, like watch youtube. I usually use it for background music, though. if you're okay with it, i'd love to write down a playlist for you to listen to? I think i'll do it in this letter because I want to know what you think of my music taste and I also impatient._

_my playlist doesn't have many songs, but they're all bangers, trust me. let me write some down for you, I hope you like them. you may know some or all of them, but I want your opinion on my music._

_the songs include: this side of paradise by coyote theory, dream girl by crisaunt, lo que siento by cuco, deira city centre by night lovell, and 505 by the artic monkeys. there's probably better songs on my playlist but these are the ones that came to mind. I hope you give them a listen, they're really good. i'm happy to share my music with you._

_I also want to share my favorite movie, just cause. I really like the karate kid movie, but the one with jaden smith. i'm not sure what it is about it, but it's just so good. I can watch it over and over, the fights scenes are so cool. I don't know, this is just my opinion though, so don't get mad at me!_

_but, would you ever consider going to america? it's not the coolest but i'm sure you could find something interesting to do here. you could come to Florida and I could be your tourist, if you'd like. I think it would be an interesting experience. i'd be the coolest tourist fyi, that's all i'm saying._

_i'm ranting onto paper, sorry haha. when you receive this, let me know your thoughts! i'm really riled up as i'm writing this so I honestly can't explain half the things I wrote. it's all written with good intentions, you ask me what anything means if you don't understand. i'm going insane so i'll end it off here. I hope you can feel my heartfelt message, it was the most sincere thing i've ever written._

_p.s. the photo I attached is me, cause i'm too impatient to wait for you to ask. i'm not expecting one back, but I wanted to do it cause why not?_

_happiness being sent your way, dream._

he felt a little hot after writing that, he'd been so...emotional? only happy emotions were put on that paper. his flushed cheeks agreed with him, he was almost embarrassed at what he wrote. but before he thought too much about it, he shoved it into the envelope along with a printed photo of himself.

he didn't think anything was wrong with his penpal knowing what he looked like, the guy didn't seem too bad. he found it therapeutic writing out his feelings to someone worlds away. he could see himself doing this for a long time, having a penpal was pretty cool.

now, it's time to send the heartfelt letter away. he was going to have to wait days but he was okay with if it meant getting cute letters back. the feeling he got from sending letters was hard to decipher. he wasn't sure what he felt, but it brushed his cheeks with a pink tint.

'there's no way I feel this way after only one letter', he thought. he felt like he was going insane, his insides were twisting and turning. well, feelings aside, he didn't know what to expect from the next letter. 

that doesn't mean he wasn't excited, though.


	5. bold

dream had realized what he'd written right after leaving the postal office. it was almost like he was flirting in the letter. he was getting too bold, that wasn't a good thing. he wasn't going to get a response, he was frustrated at himself. he could only pray his letter wasn't as creepy as he made it out to be.

since he dropped off the letter at the postal office, he'd been too nervous to leave his room. if he didn't receive a letter, he'd feel guilty. if he did receive a letter, he'd dread opening it. he knew there was no winning. he can't even remember most of what he wrote, but he knew a lot of it was compliments toward his writing. 

he just knew he was screwed, he was done. he felt guilty putting his penpal in such a uncomfortable situation. there was no coming back from that, he could only own up to his mistake. what was he to do?

"why would you do that? to a stranger, too, my god." he scolded himself.

maybe he should've thought before sending the letter, he should've rewrote it. he should probably start looking for a new penpal. but, first he needed to leave his room. he had to get the mail he'd been avoiding, letting it pile up in his mailbox.

he walked shamefully to his mailbox, snatching all the mail and speeding to his house. he shut the door, throwing all the mail onto his kitchen counter. he was too nervous to check his mail one by one, so he ran into his room. 

he was sure there was no letter, but he still didn't want to look. he'd have to check his mail eventually, so he might as well go. there was probably something of importance in the pile.

"you need to chill, it'll be fine." he reassured himself, his palms grew sweaty. he was hesitant, but walked to his kitchen counter. he eyed the pile of various envelopes, looking through them one by one. 

his eyes darted to the colorful envelope that was buried under. he pulled it out, inspecting it. it had familiar handwriting, he knew who wrote this. he smiled, he was supposed to feel guilty but he couldn't help being excited he actually got another reply. 

his heart was warmed, opening the envelope carefully. he reached in and pulled out two sheets of decorated brown paper. he didn't know what was he expecting in the letter, but he just wanted his penpal to not be weirded out by his gross comments.

the writing came into view, all of it looked neat and pretty. he took a deep breath, ready for anything that could come his way.

_to dream_

_thank you so much for being so sweet, it honestly warms my heart. there were some things I didn't expect but I liked it regardless. I didn't know you liked my writing that much, that made me really happy. i'd never been written that before, I really appreciate it. I was blushing like a loser the whole time._

_I mean, when you have little to no social interaction it happens. also thank you for the writing the intentions, it made the letter so much more special. I want to get to know you more, if that's okay. you're very interesting to me, i'm not sure why. I wish I could get more of your handwriting, it's really nice. I think you also should become an author, you write really well. it's attractive..._

_you'd think i'd be more weirded out by how much you complimented me, but I felt more enamored by it. I never get complimented, so your comments mean everything to me. but, if I were to ever meet you in person, I wouldn't even be able to open my mouth. i'd take one good look at you and run away._

_anyways, you described things about me based on my letters, you were extremely accurate. I didn't think my writing style would come off to others as cute, but since you mentioned it, I guess i'm okay with it. I did mention I was shy before, so maybe that's where the shy energy came from? not sure. I also am reserved, like very very reserved. I didn't think you'd be able to get that from my letters? that's really cool.._

_let's change the subject! I also saw you answered my questions, which I would to thank you for. the question I cared the most about was the one asking about boundaries, I would hate to drive you away because I knew nothing about what you were comfortable with. your letter are the only thing I have to look forward to, I want you to be satisfied with every letter I write._

_i'm really happy that you're not willing to share the contents of the letter with others, it makes it much more meaningful and private I think. the experiences you get from penpals are very unpredictable, so I want to make your first time the best. I don't think you'll need another penpal, you already have me. it'd be too much to handle, but it's fine since you think i'm enough, right? next page._

he switched to the next page, smiling at all the little comments being made at him.

_I wasn't doing much before I wrote back, I was just taking a stroll through the streets closest to my home, I wanted to drink a coffee since it's very cold over here. I find it very relaxing to find warmth in something so cold._

_a playlist? i'm really touched, I love listening to new songs. I will give you my raw opinion, it'll just take a second to listen to all the music you've written down for me. this is one of the sweetest gestures, you're going to make melt into a puddle. please._

_alright so I listened to them all. wow, you have amazing taste, i'm shocked. I don't know what's sweeter, the gesture or the music taste. but since you shared music with me, i'll do the same. I want to be sweet with you too._

_my music taste consists of cherry cola by kuwada, dead to me by kali uchis, see you again by tyler the creator, and lastly, meet me at our spot by the anxiety, willow and tyler cole. i'm not sure if you'll like them, but I surely did. maybe you'll like the same things I do._

_you brought movies as well? jeez, this is such a black hole for me. I could never pick a favorite, but the karate kid was a nice pick. I love all sorts of movies, they all have something that makes them so good and fun to watch. it's a whole thing, but I really like the harry potter movie and book series, it's my style._

_I don't know if i'd ever go to america, it's something i've thought about doing. not sure what i'd do there, so if you'd be my cute tourist i'd be okay with it. I might one day, who knows? but, for now I don't have any firm plans on going. I could change my mind though, I might like you more than I thought. but, let's move on._

_I really appreciate your piece of writing, it really did touch my heart. how is it possible to be so sweet to someone you'd never met? makes no sense to me, I really really like it coming from you. no other way to explain it._

_I saw the photo of you just now, holy cow. you are so handsome or pretty, whichever you like more. ethereal, one word. i'm not sure if you're confident in your looks or not, but you have every right to be. you look like you'd give good hugs, and you look like you'd smell really nice. how do you like your eggs in the morning? just joking, unless..._

_but you do look amazing, I didn't expect you to show me your face so soon. i'll feel bad if I don't do the same. I have never shown my face to a penpal but I can make one exception for the cute guy. your features make you stand out, god took extra time making you. oh god, what am I writing? I can't seem to stop my hand so just ignore this._

_~~i've never seen someone as attractive as you, jeez. what it weird if I took this and hung it up on my wall? I think it is. maybe I should stop being so creepy. I mean, he is hot, but that's not a reason to invade his privacy. sorry for doing this too you, a shy guy has a lot to write and think about. I keep it to himself to let it out on paper, just a consequence.~~ _

_anyway, I didn't want to waste any paper so please just ignore the crossed out part. I am not usually open about my feelings but since it's on paper, I think it's easier. I think you're cute and you're perfect. i'm bold on paper, what can I say? ~~I might be crying and blushing, but you won't know that.~~ I find everything you do attractive, so I will just let you know. you didn't need to know but I love making life harder for myself._

_I have a couple questions, it'll take up the whole sheet, so I'll write them all together. one, what do you think of me? two, how does one grow attracted to someone they've never met? three, would you ever visit ~~me~~ the uk? four, what's your favorite genre of music? I want to know. that's all, have a great day. ~~cute boy.~~_

_p.s. I attached a photo of me along with photos of the scenery here in the uk. expecting good things._

_p.p.s my cat won't let go of your photo, she might just ruin my day._

_with care, george._

his mouth was agape, he wasn't expecting _this_. this was practically a huge flirtatious letter. did his penpal confess his feeling for him? this letter sent a ton of mixed signals. he didn't notice his burning cheeks, or his heavy breaths. 

he was all riled up from a letter that had nothing suggestive in it. that was a first for him, he wasn't sure if he liked it. his body was weak, he felt powerless. his _penpal_ had so much power over him, but he didn't know. _so much for this guy being shy, he did so much to me_ , he thought.

there was no way he was going to let this guy innocently tease him and get away with it, he was going to make _george_ feel the same way he's feeling. he had to, there's no way he's getting away with this.

he looked at the photo attached, his breath stopped. george was so adorable, he looked like something out of a comic. he looked perfect, dream couldn't fathom. someone so pretty, couldn't have been flirting with him. 

_there's no way this guy is real, he's so pretty_ , he thought. his features, his light freckles, his smile, his eyes gleaming. dream bit his lip, disbelief evident in his facial features.

 _wow, george, i'm not surprised you're so bold, pretty boy_ , dream thought, giggling like a school girl when she sees her crush. he felt hot and embarrassed, he'd made this boy happy. this is was a feeling like no other, he had to impress him. _such a pretty boy_ , his thoughts drifted into things more naughty, shaking his head to get rid of them.

he felt so strongly towards this cute fellow, but why? he'd never met this boy, but seeing his face and knowing _he_ wrote those letters, he felt his stomach overflow with butterflies. such a boy spent time writing to him, that boy didn't want dream to write to new people. 

is it a reach to assume the boy is also possessive? dream thought that was attractive, such a shy boy wanting him. he felt himself go insane, how could he possibly write something back? he needed to put on a show, he _needed_ for george to know what he'd been feeling. 

he wanted him to feel the same, the same out-of-breath feeling, the same flushed cheeks, the same butterflies, everything.


	6. flirty

dream couldn't seem to process that such a cute boy was sending him _letters_? sending him a letter full of flirtatious remarks? for someone like george who was shy and didn't interact much, he sure was bold. he knew that george wouldn't be able to handle such remarks back, which is what made it exciting, fun.

the photos of places in the uk was very adorable, george wanted to show dream uk. he thought george probably added those to ease the feeling of seeing his face. but, it sadly didn't work. it made george seem so much cuter.

dream was quite the flirtatious man, his penpal wouldn't know what was coming. _he think he can just flirt and I would be okay with it? he won't be able to handle the next letter_ , he thought.

he'd barely known his penpal, very few letters sent, yet they're both flirting. he sure liked it, though. he was okay with it, it made him feel good. he knew that george found him attractive, so he'd use that to his advantage.

maybe he'd take a suggestive photo, as well a very suggestive letter? he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do. he wanted george to feel _things_ , but what kind of things? his mind was zooming with thoughts, he couldn't keep up with them all.

he rushed to a sheet of paper, scribbling all the thoughts as they come. he wanted to make sure he got it perfect, this is the only thing he wanted. how was he going to execute it? he had to do something so impactful, it'd leave george in shock.

he went with _a suggestive photo, but innocent letter with slight suggestive comments_ idea. he found satisfaction with that idea, he could do many things. but now he had to figure how he'd take the photo. there is a lot that goes through when capturing something like that.

he had to find a nice pose, nice lighting, maybe even nice clothes. it had to look like he'd been at a photoshoot. he knew exactly how he wanted it.

a loose dark colored shirt hanging off his shoulder, collarbone exposed. shimmering with glitter, as it's supposed to look like a delicacy. that'd be sure to get george's attention. why was he doing this? because it's fun, it's exciting.

he'd gotten himself ready, only waiting for the sun to shine brightly through his bedroom window to get natural light. as soon as he finished taking the picture, he grabbed a brown permanent marker and signed his name on the back, adding a heart at the end for a bit of flare.

now, came time to write the suggestive letter that seems innocent enough to drive anyone insane. this was also the worst part because it's so hard for him to think of anything. the envelope needed to be decorated as well. 

he wanted to decorate it the way he always does so his dear penpal doesn't suspect anything wrong. he keeps it nice and sweet, unexpected. he admires his work, pleased. 

the letter was the hardest, but it was also the most fun. it's the wordplay that changes the game, it makes it so much fun. he wanted things to have double meanings, but for them to be easy to decipher. he loved teasing in his words, he wanted it to have a different intention than previous letters.

he picked up his pencil, not planning on setting it down until he finished his letter. he was ready, he'd been waiting for this.

_for george,_

_i'm glad I was able to make you happy, that's what i'm here for. i'm here to satisfy all your needs, always. I can write for you in any style at any time, just let me know and i'm sure you look cute when you blush, right? hmmm..._

_you can interact with me socially, i'd always be available. the intentions of my letter are to make you nervous. I hope this one becomes the more special one, it's the one I spent the most time on. I would hate for you to be displeased with me writing considering I wrote this for you. also, you find me interesting? I think you're really intriguing too, I like that about you._

_you think my handwriting is attractive? I think your face and writing are a great combo, thank your mother for me. you're such a blessing, holy. I wish I could get more of your handwriting, it's intoxicating._

_and i'm glad you liked my compliments, those came from the bottom of my heart. they're all true, obviously. i'd never lie to you, that's just not me. but what from what you've written, there a possibility you'd meet me? that's very interesting, isn't it? you'd be to shy to even look me in the eyes, it seems._

_but anyways, I am a great guesser no wonder I guessed correctly. your handwriting is cute, you know I wasn't lying about that. without me knowing about you being shy, I probably would've guessed based on the way you write. because I can guess you're shy from your letters, it's common sense you'd also be reserved, no? i'm just too good at being me, I guess._

_no no no, I want you to be satisfied with every letter I write. that's how it should be, i'm always here to please you. I don't have any boundaries when it comes to you, but I didn't have any to begin with, you can bring anything up._

_of course. I would never want anyone to see what sweet letter you've written for me. it's only for me, so only I will see it. for you, I won't get any other penpal. i'm sure you'd want me all to yourself, no? all you had to do was ask, I would've said yes with no hesitation._

dream grabs the other sheet of paper, wanting to keep a consistent writing speed.

_i'm sure you enjoyed your stroll, it sounds peaceful. i'm glad you found warmth, it's all I would've wanted for you. please make sure to stay safe._

_i'm glad you enjoyed the songs I recommended for you, it warms my heart. I'm going to listen to the songs you've recommended, just give me a second_

he stops writing, pulling up youtube and listening to each song, analyzing closely. after listening to all the songs, he smiled brightly. dream expected these type of songs from george, it made him seem more cute.

_I really liked these song choices, they match your energy. your sweet, sweet energy. I think your music taste is pretty good, i'll give you that. these songs make you seem more cute, honestly. ~~am I falling in love? gross.~~_

_I didn't expect you to have such a soft spot for movies, it does makes sense though. there has to be movies you don't like, right? you can't like them all. but, I did expect you to be a fan of the harry potter series. usually shy people love harry potter, it takes them to world that's different from theirs, where there's so many possibilities to do different things. you're really interesting._

_but anyways, america is not fun but I can sure make it fun for you. I can do anything for you, just ask. I can show so many places, so many things. I know you like me more than you thought, so just come over. I won't mind, I know you won't mind either. let's make it happen soon._

_my style adjusts to whoever it is i'm writing to. if it's a cute boy, my writing gets so much better. so, I guess you're lucky, hmm? I guess my handwriting attracts shy boys who blush over even the smallest compliments. good to know._

_anyhow, I honestly didn't think you'd find me cute, I seem out of your league. I wasn't confident in my looks before, but since you've complimented me...I feel hot. do you even know what kind of effect you have on people like me who fall for cute and timid boys like you? I bet not. and I can't cook, so I'd be happy to see you in an apron, just an apron, cooking for me._

_all jokes aside, you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. don't ever feel pressured to do something because I did it, it's okay. you won't hurt my feelings if that's what you're nervous about._

_I gave you the photo, you can do with it what you please. I would be honored if you hung it up, I would be important then. you don't need to worry about my feelings, sweetheart. if you think i'm hot and want it to be on your wall then go for it. no one's stopping you._

_let's talk about your photo now. are you actually real? you look so cute and small, it makes me so happy. I can tell I would tower over you, you know that? how adorable, holy. I think you look really, really good. I can see you in oversized clothing reading a book, on your bed, window open to let some breeze in._

_I think you should also be confident in what you look like, anyone could look at you and fall in love. I know you're too shy to approach anyone, but that makes you even more charming. if I look enough, I might even fall for you. assuming, I haven't already. your personality and looks go hand in hand, including the crying and blushing._

_anyway, now it's questions! I love answering your questions for me, only because it's you asking them._

_one, what do I think of you? I think you're cute, adorable, cuddly, and awkward. I also think you're really respectful, and kind. I really appreciate that from someone like you._  
_two, how does someone get attached to someone they've never met? it's simple. you don't have to fall in love just on looks or even talking to someone. falling in love with words the other expresses, can also be very very effective. you get a feeling based off the way someone writes, that could also make you more attracted to someone. for example, your lovely and sweet writing is something so attractive to me, I got attached. I like you a little now. see?_  
_three, would I ever visit you in the uk? maybe if you give a good enough reason to go visit you, i'll do it. I hope you thought of some ideas, i'll fly over there in a heartbeat._  
_four, I don't have a favorite genre of music. I like it all, except country. I listen to different genres depending on the day or my mood. I guess you could say I listen to it all._

_you act very polite, cute boy. it's okay to let loose a little, I don't bite. if you really want me to go visit you even if we've never met and we've only sent a couple of letters, i'll be down one thousand percent. I think I like you a lot, which is really odd because I barely know you._

_maybe that's what makes you interesting and attractive, is how little I know about you. I would love to get to know you more, especially now that I know what you look like. give me more to enjoy, come on. I know you want to meet in person, just to see if i'm as attractive in real life, if you actually have feelings for me. let's just do it, we only live once._

_but, don't do anything you'll regret. this is just a suggestion, you don't have to accept. but, boy, would I love it if you did._

_with kisses, dream._

he was smirking by the end of his letter, he felt confident this'll make george feel _something_ , anything. he wanted nothing more than to meet this boy in real life, he wanted to confirm his attraction. 

dream wasn't sure if he actually _liked_ this boy, if he just liked the comfort of having someone to talk to, even if only for days at a time. there was no way he could actually grow attracted to someone this way, it was crazy to him.

all he had to do now was to send the letter and await a response. he was a nervous in the back of his mind that he'd gone a little too far. but, what's done is done. all he could do is send it with full confidence.

he wasn't going to stop teasing, his penpal started it. he was going to end it.


	7. conflicted

dream waited for days, nothing had come. he wondered if he'd been too bold, or if he'd made the male uncomfortable. guilt gnawed at his mind, he probably had screwed up everything.

he was okay with it, he knew he did wrong by sending such a flirty and suggestive letter without thinking of the consequences. he let himself go too far, but in the very back of his mind, he liked writing it. in the back of his mind, he felt like he held power over shy george.

but why did he feel this way? he'd never felt this way with anyone, not a single man or woman. he laid in bed, staring at the photo of george. he looked at it with love in his eyes, he didn't even notice. 

he found himself getting consumed with thoughts upon thoughts of george. he didn't even realize, a dumb smile spread across his face each time. he imagined scenarios where he was with george, doing a variety of activities. the one he thought about the most was walking with george during the cold weather in the uk, that seemed the most realistic to him.

dream seemed to think about a boy who he'd never met, he'd never even verbally talked to, he wasn't even sure how it happened. "does this happen to a lot of people? this happened awfully fast, i'm scared for myself. jesus take the wheel."

you see, he was never the type to fall for someone that easily. it'd always take him a while before he even realize he might have feelings, so this was very new to him. he'd been introduced to new feelings, new thoughts. he was scared that he didn't actually like this guy, he'd just been loving the attention a boy from the uk gave him.

he wasn't sure what to feel, but he wanted george by his side to help him figure out what he was doing. maybe it was the flirty jokes that did this to him. maybe the jokes turned into reality, he shouldn't have been so stupid. 

he heard that if you joke about something too much, you end up liking what you joke about. dream didn't think that was an actual thing that happened, but it seems he found out the hard way. he was doomed, he did it to himself. 

dream was conflicted, he had no idea what to do with these growing feelings. he was still so confused as to how he could fall for someone so quickly. it just didn't make any sense, he almost didn't want to believe it.

his heart knew what it wanted, but his mind was telling him something else. he didn't know what he wanted to do, should he listen to his passionate emotions? should he keep them bottled up and forget about them entirely? it was all too much for dream.

this would've never happened if he'd just stuck to the same routine, if he'd just stayed the same. does he regret sending george a letter? he didn't know if he regretted it, he wasn't sure of anything.

"what do I do? I can't do this to george or to myself. this is just too soon, it's probably one sided anyways, he'd never like me. he was probably joking." dream was sure that george was just joking, which hurt him more than he'd admit.

he told himself repeatedly that the feelings are one sided, that george would never like him. it made his heart hurt but he needed to accept it. no one likes him, he just fell too hard at a bad time.

there was barely even any interaction, just a couple letters. that's all it took, a shy twenty four year old who was bold on paper. he didn't even think it was possible. it was so unexpected, it was hard for him to even find someone attractive so for him to like someone so suddenly. he couldn't believe it.

he spent days trying to convince himself that he doesn't like george, that's it not real what he's feeling. he was just lonely, he just needed attention, that was all. he didn't want to admit that it was so difficult to not think about _him_.

"all it took was like 3 letters, this is so stupid." dream was growing more and more frustrated with himself. he thought it was the dumbest thing for him to do, only idiots fall for people they've never met.

he had no energy to do anything, to even think. he just wanted to stop thinking, especially about...

but surprisingly enough, he doesn't regret it. even if he had a million chances to do it again, he'd choose to do the same thing. he had good things come out of this, so he couldn't let the bad weigh down the good.

when he was done sulking in his feelings, he thought it'd be a good idea to read the letters he had. he read each one, feeling overwhelmed with happiness. the way george writes, it was so...perfect. he could find out so much about george through his handwriting, his style, and it was cute to him.

he'd realized very soon after why he'd fallen, all he did was smile. there was something about george that was special, and he loved it. he didn't want to deny the feelings anymore, they won't go away just by wishing them away. he'd just have to accept them, and try his best to make not hurt as much.

he knew it was one-sided, but he felt like he might still have a chance. maybe george felt the same, maybe he'd be sending him a love letter back. maybe he'd be the dream boy who'll come visit and he can be the tour guide they have been writing to each other about.

maybe they can have a happy ending. they can be happy together, taking flights to see each other ever other month. it'd be perfect, they'd be content with each other. 

dream likes to imagine dumb things like that, but that keeps him going. knowing his story will end in sadness, he uses his own imagine to take somewhere happier. where everything works out like it's supposed to. 

he misses george.


	8. confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed to finish the book so this is where it gets bad, so I'm sorry. I just wanted to be done with it, dear god.

what's he supposed to do now? mail has come in again, he notices an envelope with familiar handwriting. he was nervous, he didn't know what to do. dream couldn't believe he actually got a response. he knew what was going to written inside, so all he did was smile sadly.

his palms were sweaty, eyeing the envelope. what was he to do now? he didn't expect this, he almost didn't want to open it. he was debating opening it, he didn't want to get hurt. he didn't want to ruin himself.

but, as all things go he opened it hesitantly. he peeked inside, seeing one sheet instead of the usual two sheets of paper. he pulls it out, unfolding it. what was he expecting? he was expecting very hurtful words.

he sighed deeply, nervously biting his lip. he didn't want to read it, he didn't want to break down. he knew he had to get closure so he just gave up and read it. 

_to dream,_

_your letter was weird. a lot of things in it didn't make much sense. but ignore that for now, I want to write something to you._

_i've been debating this for a while. I wasn't sure if I should bring it up but I didn't want to lie, I don't like lying. you see, ever since you started writing to me, i've felt different._

_I really enjoyed writing to you, you are interesting and mysterious. I found myself being consumed with thoughts about you. i've never felt this way before, i've never even had a serious crush on someone before._

_but, I really like you. I want to get to know you more, writing to you doesn't really cut it for me. if you feel the same way, i'd like to go visit you._

_I know it's crazy since it's so sudden and we don't know each other or anything of the sort but I think that'd a cool experience and i'd like to know you as a person._

_if you don't feel the same way, which is fine, you can just ignore this and you don't have to reply back. I just thought maybe this could work out if I put effort into it._

_thank you for being a great penpal, you were so sweet and polite the first you sent me a letter. these letters take time to get from the uk to the us and vice versa, so I was always waiting like a puppy at my door. I was always patient, I was always happy to receive your letters._

_it first started off as me thinking you were very friendly, but I eventually started taking your friendless as flirting, which made me even more nervous to send you a letter. I then realized the reason why I was so nervous was because I found everything about you attractive, I started to grow feelings for you._

_I thought it was me liking you a lot as a friend, but then I started thinking about you in scenarios that were romantic like picnic dates and sweet things like that. I fell for you, like a moron._

_I like to imagine you're like the sun, and i'm the clouds. I like to think we compliment each other. I like to think that we are together in another world._

_I can't contain my feelings, I can't seem to do anything right. I'm so sorry for doing this to do, i've probably made you so uncomfortable. I didn't mean to, this was just as crazy for you as it is for me._

_I just think that we could be cool together. you and me._

_you don't have to accept anything, i'll understand completely._

_thank you again and i'm sorry._

_much love, george._

dream stood frozen, waves of emotions crashing down on him. his eyes well up with tears as he gets the closure he'd been wanting for what felt like years. george liked him as well, he really did. he felt relieved, he was filled with joy. he felt complete.

he rushed to grab a sheet of paper and a pencil. he started scribbling his letter to george. he wanted him to know immediately what he felt.

_to george,_

_when I first matched with you, I thought it was a cool experience to have. I thought we'd be good friends, that when we got close enough maybe we'd meet for the first time_

_I like to think that if we lived in the same place, we'd be really close. we'd be inseparable, we'd be the best pair the world has ever known._

_I think you're an amazing guy, george. I know almost nothing about you, we live far away from each other but I feel so connected to you,_

_you're who has been clouding my mind for days and days on end. you're everything I want._

_I like you too. I have been trying to deny these feelings because I didn't think you'd feel the same. I feel so joyful, you have no idea. I was only imagining this day to happen, now it's real,_

_we can meet whenever you want, i'd be completely down to do anything with you. I think we'd be great together, you're something special._

_i'm glad I was able to get closure on something that was eating at me for so long. this was not what I was expecting, I was am in complete shock still._

_thank you for being so adorable, it made me fall even harder._

_maybe this is the end of our story, maybe this is all i've ever needed._

_I really like you, I really want you._

_you're everything i've ever wanted._

_with much needed love, dream._

he knew everything happened for a reason, he was glad it happened. _everything_ was right.


End file.
